leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
ET15
| image=ET15.png | number=15 | manga_series=Electric Tale of Pikachu | series=The Electric Tale of Pikachu | volume=4 | location=Seven Grapefruit Islands | prev_chapter=''The Orange Islands'' | next_chapter=''You Bet Your Wife'' | chapter=Orange | }} Attack of the Demon Stomach (Japanese: カビゴン ) is the fifteenth chapter of the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It is based on the events in the of EP094. Plot Ash and Pikachu are asleep while Lapras is swimming, when suddenly they both fall in the water and wake up. He is then shown on a beach, drying his shirt. He notices the big grapefruits, and tries to sneakily eat one. shoots arrows at his feet, calling him a pickpocket. Ash apologizes, and Ruby then reveals that she always wanted to do that, and gives him a grapefruit. The two then hear her coworkers yelling that the biggest grapefruit thief showed up again. It turns out to be a Snorlax, whom they are not able to stop from eating the fruits. Ruby then uses a robot with pincers for hands to cut down all fruits before the Snorlax can eat them. Ash tries to catch it in a battle, but to no avail. Ruby then reveals that this Snorlax turns up every year, and does not fall asleep until it has eaten every last fruit. They call it the 'Snorlax with the demon stomach.' Ash helps the workers to harvest all fruits before the Snorlax eats them, almost getting swallowed in the process. After the entire island's fruits are gone, the Snorlax jumps onto another Grapefruit Island. The workers in into an airplane to rescue the other islands, the Snorlax eating an entire island's Grapefruits very quickly. He then jumps onto another island. Ash says that he will help Ruby and the workers to stop the Snorlax. Trying to make it fall asleep by hypnotizing it with a coin. Ash instead falls asleep himself, then going for 'Plan B', which turns out to be giving the Snorlax a massage. Ruby then starts to lose her head, and starts to badly sing the Snorlax a lullaby. Ash thinks that a singing Pokémon can do the trick. Just when Ash has given up trying to stop the Snorlax, he notices walking beside them. He picks it up and forces it to sing, putting Snorlax asleep. Ash then catches it with a , declaring that he is invincible. Ruby then realizes that the grapefruit seeds that the Snorlax spit out are sprouting already. Ruby thanks Ash, while speaking that she is surprised that Ash took that big of a responsibility, and must have a lot of spare cash because Snorlax eat 800 pounds of food a day. Ash immediately starts to regret catching the Snorlax. He is then shown on Lapras swimming away from the Grapefruit Islands, thinking that maybe he could let the Snorlax loose somewhere. Major events * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * * ( ) Trivia * In the monthly issue version published by VIZ Media, Ruby's name is Pamela and the grapefruits are called Pomelos. Likewise, the Seven Grapefruit Islands are called the Seven Pomelo Islands. This was corrected in the release of the collected volume. Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters it:ET15